Memories of You
by souless wanderer
Summary: PostHiME. Alternate ending. Akira lost the one person who ment the world to her. Find out how she is faring in Memories of You. AkiraxTakumi.


Memories of You

By: Souless Wanderer

Pairing: AkiraxTakumi

Anime: Mai-HiME

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME, because if I did, Akira would be the main character and Shiho wouldn't even exist.

_Italics: Flashback_

**Bold: Akira's thoughts.**

Now on with the story!

Akira was sitting on her bed, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. It had been 2 months since _his_ surgery, and 2 months since _he_ died. Silently, with tears still streaming down her face, she got up and went to her drawer, where she kept the one item that she hadn't touched since the incident happened, her sketchbook.

As she thumbed through the pages, she started thinking back to all the times they spent together as roommates. The one she remembered most was when he discovered her true gender.

_Flashback:_

_He had called her in for dinner at the usual time. That was one of the funny things about him. He loved to cook. She was sitting in her usual place and he was bringing in the food when, he being his klutzy self, tripped and spilled everything on her._

_End Flashback_

Akira laughed at this. She must have looked pretty silly covered in rice and soup, and sushi. Then she sombered up and continued flipping through the pages.

_Flashback:_

_She was in the bathroom changing her shirt when he walked in on her unannounced asking if she was alright, but when he looked at her; he freaked and ran out of the room. She ran after him and tackled him to the ground. He was freaking out majorly at this point, but after she summoned her element, which just happened to be a kunai, he was panicking. She was going to kill him, as ordered. She then noticed that he looked like he was in pain, and was coughing. Then it dawned on her. He was having another attack, so she grabbed his medicine, and tried to get him to swallow it, but he wouldn't, so she did the only thing she could do. She placed the pills in her mouth, took a drink of water, and gave him his medicine using mouth to mouth._

_End Flashback._

After remembering that, she couldn't hold back the dam of tears that she held in for so long, and she crumpled up on the bed, and sobbed into her pillow.

When the flood of tears stopped, she picked up her book again, and continued thumbing through the pages again, every now and then pausing to stare at one of the pictures. When she got to one particular picture, the tears came once again. It was drawn the day that Mikoto had destroyed Gennai, and _he_ was taken from her the first time. It was of _him_ and her sitting under a sakura tree with _him_ holding her in _his_ arms. The only thing is, it wasn't finished and never will be.

_Flashback:_

_Mikoto had just Killed Gennai using Miroku. As Gennai faded, He started clutching his chest. Akira then knew for sure that he was her most important person. Akira knelt down next to him, as he had just fallen down. His breathing was labored, and it didn't help that he had a bad heart. Akira was begging him not to go, and as soon as she got the resolve to confess her feelings for him, his sister comes and steals his last moments from her. As he fades, she wishes that she could have been stronger so she could have protected him._

_End flashback_

Akira just couldn't stop the flow of tears as she remembered this event. It hurt worse because she had the ability to protect _him_, but she just wasn't strong enough.

When she found her composure yet again, she began thumbing through her sketch book again. Most of the pictures now were drawn after _he_ was revived, but that did nothing to lighten the mood. Not even seeing _him_ smiling in the pictures was enough to brighten up her day. She was just too drained to care anymore.

In the months after _his_ death, she barely slept. She was constantly plagued by nightmares about that day. She hasn't had much of an appetite either and it was starting to show. She was underweight, and had bags under her eyes. They were also red and puffy from crying so much. Many people were starting to show concern but could do nothing about it considering she never left her dorm room anymore. Mai was especially concerned, because she was the only person who figured out how she felt for _him_.

Akira flipped to the next page. It was the one picture that she didn't want to see. It was drawn that day before _he_ confessed his love to her.

_Flashback:_

_Akira had just got done with her afternoon workout, and was starving. Luckily, he was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on their dinner. It was to be rice, tempura, pickles, and miso soup. Once he had brought everything to the table and both of them were seated, they dug in. Halfway through the meal, he directed his gaze at Akira and stared. She was breathtaking to him. When she finally realized that he was staring at her, he blushed and quickly looked away. Akira then put down her chopsticks and asked in a calm voice_

"_Why were you staring at me?"_

_He just replied by blushing even more and managed to stammer out_

"_I…I…I don't know."_

_Akira just sighed and still as calmly as she could asked again._

"_Again, why were you staring at me, and I want a straight answer this time."_

_His face was beat red at the moment. He then looked down and mumbled incoherently. Akira was getting pretty annoyed at this point. This guy was testing her patience, which is something you don't want to do to a ninja._

"_JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"_

_He just stared at her for a few minutes, seeming to be having an internal battle with himself before he finally said…_

"_I love you Akira-kun."_

_Akira then blushed a bright crimson. __**I can't believe he actually reciprocates my feelings.**__ She thought to herself. Finally after what seemed like forever, Akira said…_

"_I love you too."_

_End flashback_

Akira smiled for the first time in ages after that. She had found the one person she had ever truly cared for, and she finally felt complete.

Akira flipped the page again, and this time she blushed. It was a picture of _him_ after they had consummated their relationship a year after they told each other how they felt.

(A/N: ok Lemon Alert here. For those of you who are uncomfortable with reading lemons, skip ahead to the end of this flashback.)

_Flashback:_

_He pushed Akira up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Akira kissed him back with more aggression then usual. He licked her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth and she complied. While he was exploring her mouth, she was desperately clawing at his clothes. He sees what she is doing and takes off his shirt, and goes right back to kissing her. Somewhere along the line, he got Akira's shirt off, and starts kissing his way down to her breasts. Akira was getting uncomfortable being pressed against the wall with only her bra and shorts on, so she asks him if they could move to the bed. He complied and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her across to the room to the queen size bed. He dropped her and climbed on top of her. Akira was feeling aggressive so she flipped them over and attacked his lips. As they tongue wrestled, Akira was trying to get his pants off, but was failing miserably, so he helped out. She then noticed it was a little chilly, and when she looked down, she realized that all she had on was her underwear. Blushing, she tried to cover herself with her arms, but he just pushed her arms out of the way and said,_

"_Why are you so embarrassed, Akira? I think you're beautiful."_

_She didn't know how to answer so she just blushed. He then flipped them over, and kissed her again. Akira thought about this thoroughly, not really sure if she was ready to do this just yet, but just looking at him, made her want him even more so she gave in. He silently asked her if this was what she wanted and she said yes, so he took off her underwear, and kissed his way down to her womanhood. He looked up at her and she nodded her consent. He stuck out his tongue and got his first taste of the women that he loved. Akira screamed out in pleasure, as he was licking her. She was so caught up in the pleasure that she didn't notice when he stopped. She asked him,_

"_Why did you stop?"_

_He didn't answer her; he just removed his boxers, and kissed her passionately. The look in his eyes spoke of love, and Akira saw that, so she nodded when he silently asked for her permission to continue. He positioned himself at her entrance and with one kiss and one look into each others eyes, he entered her. She winced at the pain and a few tears leaked out. He heard her groan and when he saw the tears, he asked,_

"_Do you want me to stop?'_

_His only response was a shake of her head, and when the pain subsided, she said,_

"_You can move now."_

_He experimented with a few thrusts, just to see if she could take it and when she nodded, he sped up his thrust, making her scream._

"_OH…Taku…Takumi…faster!"_

"_AH…A...Akira!" _

_He sped up his thrusts, and Akira did everything she could just to keep up. All of a sudden, something exploded inside of them, and then they were falling, coming down from that high, and while Akira was bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking, he slept, and this was the image that was sketched onto that page in that notebook._

_End flashback._

(A/N: Ok that is the end of the Lemon. You can look now)

Akira blushed again at the memory. She still remembered how she felt that night.

She turned the page again, to find the last picture. One that she would remember forever. Itwas the last picture that she ever sketched of him. He was looking out at the ocean right before they were to head to America for his surgery. He looked so peaceful and confident that he would make it through, but it all came tumbling down. Just like that, Akira's world came crashing down around her.

He went into the operating room believing that he would come out alive, and Akira believed it too, but it just wasn't meant to be.

_Flashback:_

_Akira was waiting patiently for the doctor to come and tell her how it went. It had already been 4 hours since he went under, so what could be taking him so long. Out of nowhere, a group of doctors and nurses rushed into the operating room that he was in, and that is when Akira started to panic. She knew that when that many doctors had to go to the same room, it wasn't good, but still, she had hope that he would make it. A few minutes later, the surgeon came out and his face was serious. He approached Akira with a sad look on his face. He told her,_

"_We did all we could for him, but, his body rejected the heart. I'm sorry to say this, but he didn't make it."_

_Akira then broke down in tears. She just couldn't believe that the love of her life, who was so confident he was going to make it, was now dead, and she was the one who was going to have to tell his sister the bad news._

_When she got back to J apan, there was a crowd waiting for them, but when they saw that Akira was alone, they all realized that he didn't make it. Mai was the first one to speak up, and when Akira told her was happened, she just broke down, and wouldn't stop._

_-2 weeks Later-_

_Akira was just one of many who attended the funeral help by Fuka Academy. When she looked around, she saw some familiar faces, but also some that she didn't recognize._

_As he was being lowered into the ground, Akira watched on with a solemn expression, not shedding one tear. _

_When everyone had left and he had been buried, she knelt by his headstone which said_

_Tokiha, Takumi_

_A loving brother, _

_A wonderful boyfriend,_

_May he rest in peace._

_And cried._

_End flashback_

Akira closed the notebook and set it on her nightstand. After reflecting on her memories of him, she realized that she just can't sit around and wonder where her life is going now that Takumi is gone, so she put on her shoes, and took her first steps outside as a new woman.

-Owari-

A/N: How do you like it? I hope it was good considering it took me 4 hours to do all this.


End file.
